We propose to resume our studies on the total amino acid sequence of muscle phosphorylase. This phase of our work was interrupted for lack of adequate personnel; Dr. Daryl Winter who will be joining our group as a postdoctoral fellow will carry out this phase of the project. We propose to further characterize the low MW Ca-binding proteins called "parvalbumins" that we have now isolated from a variety of mammalian sources. Also, major emphasis will be placed in trying to define their physiological function. Work will continue on the purification, structure, and regulation of phosphorylase kinase and phosphorylase phosphatase from the Pacific dogfish. Work was initiated on the isolation and properties of dogfish skeletal muscle glycogen synthetase in an attempt to further define the hormonal control of carbohydrate metabolism in this organism.